I love you
by aleushadrake
Summary: Everyone thinks it was gozaburo that emotionally stunted seto but if thats the case how exactly is it that he got to the orphanage to begin with?


I LOVE YOU

Her eyes twitching in the wrong directions as she smiled at him with thick syrupy blood pouring from her mouth.  
"dont go near the ones you love. you'll kill them- because your just like me"

it flashed to a more recent scene of the brunette standing in front of the stove poking something in the hot pan in front of him with a metal spatula. his brother climbing into the chair closest him by the table.  
"whats for breakfast?"  
your favorite"  
he tips the pan over the empty white plate in front of the boy , letting a golden crisp pancake plop onto the plate.

the world flips a few chapters back, hes walking down the hall following the strange noise. sickly slurping crunching snapping sound, followed by the sound of dripping water and heavy breathing. he watches as his small hand presses against the white door moving it forward, revealing the brightly lit room. not one thing hidden in the white florescence. his breath catches in his throat and he doesn't make a sound he just stands there staring the hunched woman with her long brown hair. she squatted on the floor with her arms continuously reaching down the the gaping wound of the body on the floor. her slim fingers digging deep with a wet squelching sound wrapping around muscle and sinew pulling it upward. one hand digging down as the other brings its prize to her wide mouth, she swallows without chewing.

the scene changes again to the first day of high school, across the room a blonde settles down in a random seat next to a coiffed brunette, his laughter is charming and savory. it sticks in his mind causing his face to warm.

the woman turns to look at him both eye focused intensely on him, she reaches out with one arms motioning for him to come to her. he moves slowly, her mouth spreads into a long narrow smile as if a knife a put it there. as he gets closer her eyes begin to twitch looking in different directions.  
"i love you"  
he pauses in his steps only a foot away from her, both hands reach out now. he knows what shes doing but he feel broken, he should run he wants to he's scared. but his mother is talking to him he cant run away she hasn't finished speaking. her hands frame his neck her thumbs tracing his windpipe.  
"i love you"  
both hands are now firmly around his throat squeezing tightly, he can feel his own hands wrap around her wrists but with no force, they just hold on to her as she will make it stop. The left side of her smile goes upward and crooked "your so pretty"

he walking away from some thing but there he is, with his strange spiky hair inviting him over to have lunch with all of that cluster of strangers. then there's the blonde one laughing with his wide smile that breaks his heart.

her twitching blue eyes flash in his mind over and over again with her sickly sweet smile "your just like me"

he finds himself again standing next to the group of strangers and the blonde who asks him "why?"

her face clouds his vision, her head cocks to the side as she breaks into wicked laughter "you're just like me"

he sits behind his younger brother brushing his long wild mane of glossy black hair pausing his motions when his brother looks up at him with wide concerned eyes "are you afraid of him nii chan?"  
he wraps his long arms around the boy in light embrace "yes"

the men in their dark blue suits break into the room splintering the door, they rush in and pry her hands off of his throat. she is taken away and he is taken with his miniscule little brother to a place filled with with strangers. he wakes up dreaming of her face, because its the same as his.

the blond looks at him with a curious expression, arcing his dark brow at him. he flashes a quicksilver smile that no one else catches. it makes his heart race and judging by the blondes expression- he knows it.

he feels himself leaning over the balcony rail watching the old mans body mash against the concrete. he wraps his grip around the the cold metal and whispers out "i love you"

his brother splashes in the large tub flooded with piles of scented bubbles, the tall brother laughs lightly as his younger sibling splashes soapy water at him. he pauses after a moment his face falls to one more serious "nii chan, you should say yes."

again hes walking to the white door listening the strange sounds.

a moment later and hes gone the whole night without insulting him, up close the smile, that laugh its disarming. it makes his whole body flood with warmth a moment become

a week becomes a month. they sit together hidden under the bleachers, they kiss heatedly the blond emitting soft mewls and moans. as they separate the blonde smiles warmly finally ready to go the distance he'd been so scared of. he leans forward whispering in his ear.  
"i love you"  
blue eyes go wide, his blood runs cold and he feels himself flood with terror. the blond looks at him confused, even more so when the brunette violently shoves him away eyes frantic. he scrambles to his feet and shouts before running away.  
" i wont hurt you- i wont do it"  
alone in his room curled in a ball underneath his thick blankets. he feel the muscle under his left eyes twitch as he thinks of the blonde "i love you"  
a slender grin tears across his tear streaked face .  



End file.
